Mothership Down, Part I
by thefalseheretic
Summary: One minute the Lone Wanderer and Paulson are in a drunken brawl, next minute one of them is dead and the other is on the alien world of Nirn. This is a crossover series I will update from time to time in multiple parts. The rating will vary from T to M.


Chapter I: The Grave Mistake

"Well, now we have control of this mighty vessel" I announced to my new crew, Somah, Sally, Paulson, and Elliot. "I believe some celebrations are due for now." "Hell yeah" Elliot screamed out loud, soon joined by his comrades. "Give me a minute to go get my booze" Paulson uttered as he walked out of the room and down the corridor. Upon his return we put a record in the old Pre-war record player that the aliens had salvaged from the remains of God-knows where. For a few hours after that it was just pure rejoicement and fun…

...that was until Paulson started making fun of me. "She's ugly as a cow-faced armadillo" he'd say or "I bet an bastard orphan could get more respect than that slutty bitch". I told him to stop and so did Somah and Elliot, but he wouldn't. Then the threats started rolling out of him. We told him to stop and this time he threw a punch straight at my face. I blocked it and hit him in the gut. We kept fighting, and while Somah and Elliot were clearly on my side of the argument they made the decision to technically remain neutral. The fight continued until Paulson hit me in left eye. A black and blue patch hastily formed around my sky blue eyes as they filled with immense rage. I quickly lunged out at Paulson pinning him to the wall. In a desperate measure to defend himself from my death grip on his neck, he hit me in the abdomen with his knee and then threw me back onto a console in the bridge. Whatever he did it activated something and the ship started to change it's direction and the engines fired on. Suddenly the view out the windows blinked white and then I zoned out.

"Hey, Alice, wake up!" Elliot was shaking me, as if to alert me of something urgent. When I stood up and looked out the window I saw a relatively familiar image: a terran world with green lands, mountains, and blue oceans. However, when I looked closer...it was different. There was one huge continent surrounded by many islands. And it was getting bigger. Fast. "Are we going to crash into that?" "Yeah, I think so. By the way, I went to go look for the others. Sally flew back into an air vent and hit a fan I believe. Paulson's revolver got caught on a lever and misfired into his chest. And Somah left in an escape pod before I came to my senses. She left a message saying she'd transmit anything she found down there back us." I was shocked. I didn't think that a drunken brawl would lead to this…

"Alice, we're going down. I gazed out the observation deck on the craft and surveyed the wilderness rapidly approaching us. It was a heavily forested region, quite huge in size. Mountains ran parallel down each side of the valley, and on the other side of the smaller, shorter northern range was a massive, glistening lake. As we neared closer Elliot and I tried to lessen the angle of descent. However, we became entranced and engulfed in a sight before us as we became dangerously close to the ground. It appeared to be a dragon...fighting a person. The two exchanged blows, and just has the dragon took off...SPLAT! Our massive vessel crushed the beast like a sledgehammer blow crushes a radroach. The warrior, astonished by the sight before him, blankly stared at us. When Elliot and I finally took control of ourselves yet again, we were greeted by a friendly sight: a mountainside. "Why can't I ever win" I muttered as Elliot and I restrained ourselves to our seats, hoping for a miracle. At the moment of collision everything slowed down. The shards of glass that had broken away from the large windows glimmered in the light of a foreign sun. The sparks bursting out of the machines and computers crackled mid flight as they jumped around the room. The steel walls buckled under the force of the impact and careened forwards, knocking me out on impact.

* * *

Chapter II: A Brave New World

My eyes shot open. All around me was burning debris and snow. And blood. Lots of blood. I looked down and saw a decent gash on my outer left thigh, but nothing that could produce this volume of blood. Then I slowly turned my head to my left and saw a grim sight. Elliot...his throat...there was a massive laceration running from his right ear down the side of his head, across his neck and onto his chest. Mortified, I scrambled out of my seat and tried standing. Too weak to do so, I crawled out of the wreckage, picking up an assault rifle and some ammo on the way. After a little while the pain from my wound got too bad to handle. I stopped moving and fell flat on the ground, writhing in pain. Suddenly I heard the clanking of armor. "Hello there stranger," spoke a voice. "Here, drink this. We don't have much time." The person handed me a clear glass bottle filled with a red fluid. Weakly I opened it and gulped down the liquid, which tastes sweet and sort of like cherries. Suddenly my wound began to heal itself at an inhuman rate, and all of my life force and strength reentered me, invigorating me for this new world. "Where are we, stranger" I asked. "Skyrim", she turned around and said. "Now quickly, we must be off. There are Thalmor soldiers on the way, I saw them down the road." My vision still blurred, I drew my weapon and continued to follow this strange woman. I couldn't yet make out anything about her except that she existed. We kept running down the cobblestone road. All around was this constant sound of chirping and the sky was painted a vibrant shade of blue. As we continued to run I became lost in the beautiful world surrounding us. That was, until we reached the bridge...

The bridge seemed fairly standard and uniform. It was a thirty-foot long, ten-foot wide cobblestone bridge constructed over a decently wide stream that lead into the massive, crystal clear lake my recently-deceased comrade and I had seen on our descent. As we crossed the bridge however, three blackish-purple portals opened up on the other side. From the two side portals emerged a single tall, pale green skinned figure clad in a goldish-colored armor. The center portal, however, released a being of the same physical makeup, but this one wore long, black hooded robes that had an orange-ish light shining from them. The center one, obviously their leader, lifted his head, revealing his face. He was obviously quite old, as evidenced by all of the wrinkles that dominated his face. He also possessed a rather long beard that went down to the bottom of his. neck. He stared directly at my companion and I with his piercing, yellow eyes and said "You there, you...person. My superiors would like to have a few words with you, so if you would please come with me and finish this confrontation the simple and clean way-" "Never, you'll probably torture the poor thing. She doesn't know a damn about where she is and how she got here and you're just going to go and exploit her for your own damn good, you sick bastards!" My companion, now filled with rage after making her declaration, drew her blade and materialized a small ball of ice crystals in her left hand. The blade glistened, and the hilt in particular emitted an almost blinding volume of light. The two hostile soldiers drew their blades and shields, which were also the same gold-like color as their armor. The leader of the group raised his hands, creating two balls of electricity in each hand. They standoff was held for a minute, until the evil wizard sent a bolt of lightning hurling towards my ally. She raised her left hand and projected a beam of ice crystals directly at the electric spear flying at her. The two projectiles met mid flight and met at a stalemate. As the wizard's two minions rushed forward to slay my ally, I drew my rifle and fired a bullet into each of their heads. The metal darts pierced through their armor easily and embedded themselves in the soldiers' brains. A trickle of blood oozed out of the entry wound as their limp heads collided with the stone floor below us. The wizard, mortified, immediately shifted his focus towards me. I instantly let the gun open up, and three 5.56mm bullets shredded through his torso like a chainsaw through a mole rat. A red misting of blood showered onto his corpse as it lie lifeless on the cold stone floor. My companion stared at me in awe, and eventually started to guide me down the road again until we reached a very intricate and beautiful house overlooking the lake.

* * *

Chapter III: The Truth Revealed

When I walked into the front door of the house my companion shouted "Rayya, get some medicine. I brought home a guest and she's hurt pretty bad." I stumbled around, trying to connect with reality but I couldn't, the crash hurt too bad to allow and sort of focusing to be accomplished. I was about to topple over into the fire when a set of arms grabbed me and guided me up the stairs and put me on a bed. Almost immediately I was asleep.

I awoke to the crackling of a fire and the sound of two voices conversing. One had a deeper tone than the other, but both were obviously female. I went to stand up but then realized that someone had removed my blood-drenched clothes, probably a smart move considering the fact that they were useless at this point. I opened up the closet and found a nice dress. I hate dresses, but I put it on anyway and went down stairs. For the first time ever I got a decent look at my companion. She was about 5'9"-ish with long, dirty blond hair and somewhat pale skin. She had greenish-blue eyes and wore a suit of armor that consisted of a leather base and metal plates on top of it. Sitting next to her was a dark skinned woman wearing steel-plated armor and a blue scarf which wrapped around much of her head except for the face. I sat down to join them and they asked me how I had arrived here. Before I even got the part involving the fight with Paulson their faces had the most confused looks on them as possible. I continued to tell the story and finished at the part when she found me. Then I realized that I didn't know my savior's name. So I inquired about it and she said "My name is Katarina, and this is Rayya, my Housecarl. And you are?" "Alice. Where are-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the clanking of armor alerted Rayya and Katarina to get ready for war.


End file.
